


A Bespin Morning

by Ljparis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bespin, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/pseuds/Ljparis
Summary: Upon arriving at Bespin, Leia suspects there's more to Han and Lando being "old friends" and decides to take matters into her own hands.





	A Bespin Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/gifts).



> Hi Themisto, I hope you like this little alternate/missing scene on Bespin during Empire Strikes Back! I was especially excited about your love for first times - it inspired me to take a look at something that could have happened on Bespin after the Falcon arrived.

Since the moment the Falcon docked at Bespin, Leia found herself fascinated by the dynamic of Han and his _old friend_ , Lando Calrissian. Besides a little light banter regarding the Falcon and who the rightful owner was and how the ship ended up in Han's keep, Leia didn't have much to go on. But she could feel the underlying sexual tension, thick and palpable in the air between them all. 

After nearly a month alone on the Falcon (yes, Chewie and Threepio were there, but she spent more time with Han than either of them), she considered herself knowledgeable enough when it came to Han Solo, his moods, his sex drive, and his attractions. Which meant that she was about 99% certain that he and Calrissian had once shared a sexual relationship. The question up in the air was whether it was merely sex or something more, and with that in play, Han Solo was a tough read.

She woke up that first morning on Bespin, refreshed and comfortable for the first time in weeks. That had as much to do with a large, luxurious and a real water-filled shower as it did her bedmate. Han was a generous lover, as she'd learned over the past few weeks crawling through space on the Falcon, but there had been something - different - the night before. She suspected it had everything to do with Calrissian.

After dressing in a pale blue jumpsuit - Calrissian had excellent taste in the clothes that he sent over for her to choose from - and braiding her hair back off her neck and shoulders, Leia slipped out of their room. Though they weren't prisoners there (even if Leia did have a strange, uncertain feeling poking in from the back of her mind), she was still surprised not to find guards hovering around their doorway. She was, however, not surprised to catch sight of Calrissian ducking down a side corridor. She cleared her throat and called out his name.

Abashed at being caught lurking outside of Leia and Han's rooms, Lando busied himself with smoothing down his shirt and arranging his cape to better flatter his jawline and neck. "Leia," he greeted, turning on his wide, toothy smile. "I hope you slept well. I was just passing by -"

"I slept very well, thank you," Leia said, cutting him off. "Why don't you join Han and me for breakfast? I'm sure you and Han have a lot of catching up to do." He opened his mouth to respond, and Leia knew it was going to be an excuse so she pushed on. "I'm sure you're busy with all of your duties around here," she continued, "but I _was_ hoping to get to know you better myself." She looked over at him through her lashes, her lips twisting into a smile.

Lando cleared his throat. "Of course I can make time for you, my dear," he drawled.

Her smile grew as she turned and motioned for him to join her back in her rooms. She had already called ahead for breakfast, ordering more than enough for her and Han and Chewie, though the latter had gone off the night before to leave her and Han alone for a while, growling out something about sensitive hearing and sense of smell that Leia thought better than to ask about.

"Breakfast is on its way," she told him as she sank regally onto the long curved sofa that took up much of the room. She watched as Lando regarded the room curiously for a moment, his gaze lingering on the slightly ajar bedroom door and then returning to Leia.

"I was hoping you'd wear that," he said, still standing and making no move to choose a place to sit. "I thought that blue would look breathtaking on you. I was right."

She touched her chest lightly, at the spot where the smooth fabric met her skin, just under her collarbone. "You have excellent taste," she said simply. 

Lando's gaze slipped again toward the bedroom door.

"Han's still in bed," she said. "The bed is much more comfortable here than on the Falcon, which I'm sure you know." When he gave her a surprised look, she added, "since the ship used to be yours, yes?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes, it was. Lost it in a game of sabaac, one neither of us had any business playing, let alone betting the Falcon against." The way he said it, Leia suspected there was more to the story than a simple game of sabaac, but before she could ask for more details, movement to her left and a Corellian curse caused them both to look toward the bedroom.

"What are you doing in here?" Han asked, not angrily but also not pleasantly, standing in the open doorway, shirtless, his bloodstripes hung low on his hips. His hair stuck up and Leia could see light red marks on his neck and chest from her nails (or perhaps from her teeth, she couldn't remember specifically) from the night before.

"Still not a morning person, huh Solo?" Lando asked, chuckling to himself. 

"I invited him to breakfast," Leia said before Han could make another snap. She filed away Lando's quip for later. Of course _she_ knew Han wasn't a morning person. Or, rather, wasn't agreeable in the first hour or so after waking. She was pleased to know that Lando knew that too. It started, at least, to answer some of her questions about their past relationship.

"I thought we had plans already for breakfast," Han said, his tone light but his eyes dark with meaning as he looked at her. Her cheeks turned pink as she remembered the request, murmured gruffly in her ear in bed the night before. _Tomorrow morning, Princess,_ Han had said to her, _I want to eat breakfast in bed with you, both of us wearing absolutely nothing, while I dribble syrup or cream or whatever all over you -_

Her attention snapped back to the present and she blinked slowly before saying, "Our plans for breakfast don't have to change."

Han's eyes widened momentarily, and he shifted his gaze from Leia to Lando and back again. Maybe a flush even crept up the side of his neck, Leia thought, but she couldn't be sure. He reached up to scratch the side of his head, his hand messing up his hair even more, before he spoke. "Are you sure about that, Princess?"

She folded her hands carefully in her lap and looked at him. "Yes, I am," Leia said firmly.

For a moment, he said nothing. Then he let out a low whistle, a spot on his cheek under his left eye twitching momentarily. He crossed to her and sank onto the sofa beside her casually. Still shirtless, the heat from his body caused her to shift, ever so slightly, toward him. "You're pretty perceptive, your worship," Han was saying. ("It is one of my strong suits," she murmured even as he continued on.) "Makes me wonder what took you so long to notice I was interested in you." He rubbed his chin and slung an arm around her shoulders.

She set a hand on his thigh and arched an eyebrow. "What makes you think I didn't notice? Ever consider that I might have been willfully ignoring all the signs and trying not to encourage you?"

Han grinned. "Lucky for me I wore you down enough to get you to admit you felt the same way."

Lando cleared his throat. "I feel like I'm missing something here," he said, if only to have something to say rather than stand there watching Han cozy up to Leia.

Before Leia could delicately offer the invitation, Han laughed and tipped his head toward his old friend. "I'm pretty sure she's asking if you'd like to fuck us this morning, Lando," he said, the words hanging there around all of them.

"I wouldn't have put it so crassly," Leia said, her fingers curling against Han's leg. " It isn't incorrect of me to assume that the two of you have previously had a sexual relationship, is it?" When neither of them denied it, Leia's smile grew. "Then yes, that's exactly what I'm suggesting. That is, if you're both - up for it." She flattened her hand on Han's upper thigh. 

The muscles in Han's leg jumped a bit under her touch. "Well, it's sure been a while, huh Lando?"

Lando looked at him and nodded slowly. "Several years, at least," he agreed. 

"I don't want to force anything on either of you," Leia continued diplomatically, "especially considering that I don't know the history here between you. If you'd prefer to pretend I never made the suggestion, that's fine with me. However, I can practically feel the sexual tension between the two of you, as though it's mist clinging to my skin. While I could easily leave you both to it, I'd rather enjoy myself too." She tipped her chin up toward Han who drew his gaze away from Lando and down at her.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you, Princess?" he murmured before kissing her, his fingers settling against her jaw.

"I like to keep you guessing," she said, her words lost against his mouth. Leia settled into the familiar touch and taste of his mouth against hers for a long moment before pulling back. Lips parted, she breathed out and then inclined her head toward Lando. "Baron Calrissian, you've been flirting with me since the moment I stepped foot here on Cloud City. Are you going to come kiss me or not?"

Lando moved quickly, his fingers nimbly unbuttoning his cape and letting it drop to the floor as he crossed over to where Leia and Han sat on the sofa. He looked at her, leaning in, a smirk crossing his face. "No, I'm not," he said, a tease. 

Before she had even a moment to look affronted (pretend or otherwise), Lando's mouth had descending onto Han's and the two men were kissing like lovers who had been apart for far too long. They had, she supposed, as she leaned away enough to watch both of them vying for control of the kiss. 

Lando pressed his knee into the edge of the sofa, steadying himself with one hand on the back of it and the other on Han's shoulder. He moved his mouth over Han's, pressing him back against the cushions while Han clawed lightly at Lando's loose shirt. His other hand sought out Leia, and she twisted to face him, allowing his hand to settle against the inside of her knee. She covered his hand with hers.

"Kriff, Solo," Lando growled. "It's been too long." It came out quickly, Lando not wanting to break his kiss with Han for any longer than absolutely necessary. Han nodded and kissed him again, his hand disappearing under the open collar of Lando's shirt. "Your girlfriend's got fantastic ideas."

"Less talking," Han muttered, "more kissing."

Leia couldn't help but laugh at that. She reached up to thread her fingers into Han's hair, tugging gently the way she had so recently learned that he liked so much. She rubbed the back of his neck and slid her hand over his shoulder. "Han," she whispered.

He broke the kiss with Lando and kissed her, angled between the two of them. She felt a hand - Lando's - curl over her waist to pull her in between them, his mouth finding its way to her bare shoulder where he'd pulled at the collar of her jumpsuit. Lando's smile was more of a smirk as he looked up from the skin of her shoulder. He raked his teeth there, at her collarbone, and then turned his head enough to do the same to Han's jaw.

Han pulled back and looked at her. "This what you want, sweetheart?" Han said hoarsely.

Her eyes brightened as she looked at the both of them, nodding. "Oh yes."

\--

When Leia roused an hour or so later, the warmth of the sun peeking above the clouds into the large windows of their room, she found herself quite tangled between Han and Lando. She also found herself somehow wrapped in Lando's cape or, rather, Lando's cape wrapped around bits of her.

Han's arm was thrown possessively over her hip, his hand curled against Lando's stomach. Leia's nose was tucked in against Han's neck, and she could feel the heat of Lando pressed in against her from behind. She shivered a little, not at all because she was cold.

Lando's mouth opened against the back of her neck. 

"This cape of yours is ridiculous," came a low, snide remark from Han, who sat up on his elbow and looked over Leia at Lando. "Probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen."

Leia pressed her face into his chest and laughed.

"It's _stylish_ ," Lando protested. "Just because you've been wearing the same shirt and vest for a decade -"

"I like the cape," Leia said, turning onto her back. She slid a hand along Han's chest and one up against the side of Lando's neck. She leaned over to kiss him with a smile. "I just like it better on me."

Han moved his leg out from between hers as he sat and raced a hand back through his hair. He bent over Leia to kiss Lando before sliding out of bed. "Where are you going?" Lando asked.

He gestured toward the bedroom door. "We missed breakfast arriving," he said with a shrug. He didn't bother to put on any clothes as he started for the door. "And I've got plans for it. With both of you."


End file.
